d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlwind
You can conjure a swirling vortex of air that can throw enemies and anything else that isn't nailed down like rag dolls. When you conjure a Whirlwind, choose whether it pulls objects towards it or pushes them away from it. It cannot be changed once you create the Whirlwind, but you may create a new Whirlwind with the other effect later if you choose. Whirlwind has a Wide Area, so any enemy you successfully hit with your Attack roll in an adjacent Zone is at risk of being caught by the Whirlwind. Smaller targets are more likely to be thrown about by the Whirlwind, which is treated as one Size category larger than you. You suffer 3 Penalties to your Attack, but gain 1 Bonus to your Attack for each Size category your Whirlwind is larger than a target. So if you are Medium-sized, and conjure a Large Whirlwind, you gain 1 Bonus on your Attack to affect other Medium-sized creatures, for a net of 2 Penalties to your Attack. Against Small enemies, you gain 2 Bonuses instead, reducing the total to 1 Penalty. You may spend 2 actions instead of 1 action to conjure an even larger Whirlwind, one two Size categories larger than you instead of one, which will grant you even more bonuses. Roll your Whirlwind's Effect against the Might resistance of each target who you hit. Depending on which direction the Whirlwind is pushing or pulling, the final result changes: * If your Whirlwind is pulling, and you overcome the target's Might resistance, that target is pulled Adjacent to the Whirlwind, leaving behind anyone they were Engaged with or Adjacent to who was able to resist. If you succeed by 5 or more, the target is pulled into the vortex and flung out of the Zone, immediately moving into an Adjacent zone (your choice). * If your Whirlwind is instead pushing, and you overcome the target's Might resistance, that target is pushed out of the melee he or she is currently Engaged in (if any), but remains in the Zone. If you succeed by 5 or more, the target is pushed violently out of the Zone, immediately moving into an Adjacent zone (your choice). The Whirlwind dissipates unless you spend an action each turn to maintain it. Base FX * Move Object (2 cp/rank) ** Area (Wide) (+1) ** Increased Range (Long Range) (+1) ** Decreased Duration (Concentration Duration) (-1) ** Limited Direction (towards or away from Whirlwind) (-1) ** Indirect 1 (Fixed +1) Extras * Extended Duration: For a Whirlwind that requires less effort to maintain, a single application of Extended Duration increases its Duration to Sustained Duration. Flaws * Limited (Only Pulling or Only Pushing) (Fixed -1): Not quite a full Flaw, your Whirlwind can only spin in one direction, and thus can only pull enemies or only push enemies, chosen when you take this FX. * Reduced Range: If you decrease the range of a Whirlwind to Touch, you remain in the eye of the storm! You are not affected by the Whirlwind, but can potentially affect everyone else in your Zone. And if your Vortex pulls, you can drag your enemies into melee... which may or may not be beneficial to you. Category:Rulebook Category:FX Category:FX Files